Just a night flight
by nightshadow28
Summary: Hiccup decides to go in a night flight with Toothless while everyone else sleeps. It was the perfect plan until Stoic caught them./It won't be a long story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Just another peaceful night on Berk, which is still strange for its people, who have been fighting dragons for generations until a few weeks ago a skinny young man ended the raids that used to make the village sleep with an open eye. Needless to say they would run out their houses at any strange noise at nights.

yeah, everything seemed to be alright, after all, it has been for a few weeks now. But, with no warning there's a fire shot into the sky coming from among some houses. The vikings wake up at the sound of a loud growl, within a few seconds everyone's out trying to find the source of the fire that doesn't seem to stop its shots of fire any soon.

Soon enough the source is found and it is a Monstrous Nightmare. Any other time each and every viking would of have throw their weapons and fists to the beast, but since they now knew they meant no harm called the only one who'd know how to deal with it.

"Bring Hiccup!" the crowd would scream while looking for their hero.

After anxious minutes of looking and trying to keep the dragon under control, Stoic the Vast ran home looking for Hiccup, who happened to be his son. Moments later the large chief came outta his house with a confused look.

"Hiccup's not here" said in a worried voice. Just then other 8 men finally got the big dragon to a cage where they'd find out what got into it later.

* * *

It was midnight and there was no sign of his son, "Maybe he was kidnapped" thought the worried chief "No, Hiccup's too smart for that... probably".

An hour later there was a familiar sound barely out the village. It was Hiccup's voice!

"hahaha, yeah, I know, bud, but now let's keep quite, viking get upset if they're waken this lat-" Hiccup never ended that sentence because as soon as he stepped into the village there were a hundred eyes looking surprised and accusing at him, right after that he spotted his worried and now angry father.

"Hey...dad" the boy said as looking to the ground.

With a heavy sigh, Stoic sent everyone to go back to sleep "Alright, everything's fine, you can all go back to sleep" then, he immediately turned to his son "except for you. We need to talk".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Scolded

The way home never seemed to be so long, it was killing him to know he had to go home with his angry father who'd very probably would yell at him. So the sight was three shadows moving towards the biggest house in a little village. The first shadow was a simple dot compared with the giant second one. And at last was a shadow of one of the rarest dragons.

Hiccup could only look at the floor miserably as trying to find a way to get out of that situation without his father would get mad at him, but though the time seemed to be slowed down, it wasn't enough to find his answer. Just then they opened the door and stepped inside. Toothless started a small fire to allow them to see in the dark. Hiccup stood still with his head down and his eyes shot waiting for the inevitable, but an almost calmed voice broke the silence instead.

"Where were you?" asked Stoic trying with all his might not to shout.

Hiccup kept his head down, trying to look up to his father, but failing after only being able to hold it a few seconds.

"I...uhm...we went for...a...flight" Hiccup knew say it would upset the chief, but hiding the truth would end up worst, so noticing the man's eyes get wide open with anger, Hiccup hurried to try to make ti better.

"But, we're fine, it was just a night flight" each word came out quieter and quieter as his father was about to explode.

"Just a night flight". the big man repeated quietly with a confused laugh, like he couldn't understand what his son had just tell. Hiccup felt a little relieved, maybe his father would actually understand everything's alright and he wouldn't have to do his night flights behind his back. But then...

"JUST A NIGHT FLIGHT!" the big man's face turned red with anger and desperation for not finding enough words to express his son's foolishness.

"JUST A NIGHT FLIGHT!"Stoic yelled again, what made Toothless go defensibly over the boy, but hold back to find out if he was a threat or not.

"Dad, you're gonna wake the neighbors"the boy tried to calm his father down.

"THEY'RE ALREADY AWAKE!" answered him.

"Dad, I can explain!"

"EXPLAIN WHAT? HOW YOU ENDANGERED YOURSELF FOR WHAT? A NIGHT FLIGHT? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, HICCUP?! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?!"

"Dad, it's not that bad" the lad tried to start explaining, but his voice was failing him as he saw the anger through his father's eyes, making him recall all the times he screwed up. Pain filled his heart.

"NOT THAT BAD?!" there it was again, a yell that started to sound more like a roar. "WHAT IF YOU WOULD OF HAVE FALLEN? WHAT IF TOOTHLESS COULDN'T CATCH YOU? WHAT IF YOU'D GET HURT OR LOST AND NOBODY KNEW WERE YOU ARE? NOW TELL ME HOW IS THAT NOT THAT BAD?!". That's when Toothless started to back down, he could understand something bad could happen to his friend and he wouldn't allow it, so he sat next to the chief in approval, none of them seemed to really notice, though.

There was an awkward short silence, Hiccup was looking down hoping to find the words to get him out of this as Stoic calmed himself a little.

Stoic sighed and said "Just go to sleep, Hiccup. We'll talk in the morning".

The lad headed to the stairs when Stoic had an idea.

"Wait. Give me the saddle."That shocked Hiccup for a second, how could he take the saddle HE made himself?!

"What?! No!"The chief is someone you just don't question, unless you're Gobber, and Stoic the Vast wouldn't start being it now, not even by his son. Especially by his son.

"Hiccup, give me the saddle."answered his father in a firm voice, that's when the young one realized there was nothing he could do but obey.

Reluctantly he took the saddle off Toothless who didn't put resistance, and handed it to his large parent.

Hiccup made his way towards his room and went directly to bed.

* * *

_Downstairs..._

After give a heavy sigh, Stoic looked at Toothless.

"Am I doing the right thing?" The night fury gave an approval glare back. "Keep him safe". With those words the man went to sleep.

* * *

_Upstairs..._

Hiccup lied on his bed looking at the ceiling. A heavy steps sound disturbed his thoughts and made him look at the doorway, it was Toothless.

"I can't believe you sided with him!"Whispered Hiccup, after all he didn't want any more troubles.

Toothless gave a look like saying _"Sorry, but he's right"._ Which only made Hiccup even more upset.

"No, he's NOT right. He's overreacting. And you are supposed to be MY friend."

The dragon gave another gaze "_Don't be angry at us. He's just trying to protect you."_

"Well, if you're gonna take sides with him, then go sleep with him!" he turned not wanting to be with anyone, not even Toothless, who while walking away started thinking "_He's just trying to protect you, and so I will."_

The rest of the night was silent and restless at the Haddock house, but maybe tomorrow would be a bit better.

* * *

**So, that's all for today.**

**Review if I can improve something or you have an idea for the story.**

**Let me know if I should go on with the story ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys.**

**Hope you're enjoying the story and just wanted to thank .ryder for your review. I really appreciate it ;)**

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated but I've been having a really hard time getting used to morning school, plus all the homework.**

* * *

The next morning was pretty awkward for both, father and son. Stoic the Vast made breakfast as his head filled up with doubts.

"_Am I doing it right? What if I'm actually overreacting?... Well, Hiccup has always been a trouble magnet, but in the other hand I was never worried too much."_

The man's thinking was disturbed by the sound of his son going downstairs. When the boy just stopped to glare at him. It was a respectful look, but it was more than obvious there was annoyance in it.

"Good Morning, son." greeted Stoic not knowing what exactly was good about it.

"Morning" Hiccup limited himself to say with the thought that he needed to be nice at his father so he would give him the saddle back and they could forget everything, but he was still letting him know he didn't agree with the man. It was something about viking pride and stubbornness.

A couple of awkward moments later they were both quietly eating their breakfast.

"Er- son"

Hiccup turn his gaze to his father without putting his head up. A frustration sigh left Stoic's lips.

"We need to talk about last night" that tone was one he never had use before, a mix of concern and determination. The young one apparently noticed this, but rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup...son, what you did last night was _not _right" began Stoic.

"I have flight with Toothless tons of times before!" the father held up a hand gesturing the boy to be quiet.

"It was dark, you could of have fallen and nobody knew where were you! Don't you understand how dangerous it was?!" said the older on, worry overtaking him.

"Yes, I do! but I've been out at nights in the woods alone, even before Toothless and nobody cared! Why do you care so much all of a sudden?!" Every word that came out of his son's mouth was true, how could he deny it? but right now it wasn't the matter. If he was gonna make up for years of neglecting, Hiccup's safety was to be first, no matter if he ended up hating him.

Not daring to deny the last statement, he decided to answer truthfully, just not fully answering the question.

"I care because **I _am_** your father, and you'll **listen **and **obey **me. It's **not **an option. Am I clear?" said the Chief firmly, holding his gaze down to his son, with who he was now having a glare war. Hiccup lost after a minute or two.

Hiccup groaned.

"Am-I-clear?" repeated the enormous man not anymore sure what his son would answer, but didn't show his insecurity.

Reluctantly the skinny one nodded. "fine" answered the father internally relieved.

"Can I have Toothless's saddle back?" asked an annoyed fourteen year old. At that question the chief was sure how little the boy cared for his own safety nor understood the danger, his exasperation came out in a small yet intimidating chuckle.

"Is that the only thing you care about?! You don't care the danger you put yourself at all?!" before Hiccup could answer the door shut open and standing there, there was Toothless, who slowly got inside siding with Stoic.

"See?! Even he knows!"

"Just give me the saddle back!" demanded Hiccup "It's _mine,_ _I _made it!"

"You won'r have it back until you realize how bad was what you did last night" stated a tired chief.

"You can't-"

"oh, yes I can and I just did it. Because I'm your father" anger began to build inside him as the boy in front of him refused to obey. It haven't be a problem before with anyone, after all _he is _the chief.

"No!" Yelled Hiccup, who had had just enough. "You're not! You told me that day after the Kill Ring I wasn't your son! Now deal with it!" and the stormed off.

There was Stoic, heart filled with pain, well deserved pain. Before the boy'd allow him to protect him and finally be actually a parent for him, he would need to make thing right.

* * *

**Hi, again internet people!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I've been having a lack of inspiration :( but I'm trying to overcome it.**

**Next chapter we'll see how Hiccup's friends reacts to this "experience".**

**Don't forget to review, every time you do I give my dog a snack. Make her happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup walked into the forest for about an hour or two, not really knowing where he was going, though his feet (foot?) took him automatically at the cove. After that torturing time replying in his mind the conversation with his father, he finally got to the conclusion:

"I didn't do anything wrong! I just did what I always do! He is the one with the problem!" stated Hiccup to himself while pacing from a place to another muttering some things under his breath.

A few feet above, four teenagers were flying on their dragons when they heard the unmistakable voice of their scrawny friend.

"Did you guys heard that?" asked Fishlegs.

"That was Hiccup!" said Astrid.

"Is he angry? I've never seen him angry before" answered Snotlout, everyone agreed silently.

"Chief Stoick most of have been harsh on him about last night" said Tuffnut.

"What are we waiting for?" said Ruffnut. The next moment they were landing at the beautiful cove a feet away from Hiccup. That moment brought Hiccup back to Midgard just like if someone had drop cold water over him and gave a surprised look at his "friends".

"Hey, Hiccup" greeted Astrid "What are you doing here?"

"yeah, and why isn't Toothless with you?" asked Fishlegs.

A sudden frown appeared on Hiccup's face as he remembered the "fight" with his dad.

"Well, Toothless and I aren't glued by the hip, you know?" answered the skinniest boy out of anger. In return there were confused faces staring at him, just like if he'd have just said Snotlout was the brightest mind of the century.

Given Hiccup was giving heavy breaths, the teens knew they had to say something.

"Look, Hiccup, I know you're pissed off right now at your father but you shouldn't take it out on us." for everyone's surprise it wasn't Astrid who said it, it was Snotlout. (A/N: Perhaps he isn't the brightest mind, but he isn't as dumb as I gave him credit for). All of the other teens gave him odd looks.

"What? I have my moments!" said annoyingly Snotlout as he pouted.

"Thor forgives me, but I think Snotlout's right" said Astrid, still in awe at both angry Hiccup and logical Snotloud.

"Yea- Hey!" Everyone would of have laugh at that, but they were still concerned.

"What on Valhalla's name would_ he_ be right?" Hiccup asked angrily.

"You guys know I'm right here, right?" shouted Snotlout angrily, too bad everyone else decided to ignore him...specially Hookfang (formerly Fireworm) who was interestingly watching some butterflies.

"Well, you know, you really shouldn't go out at nights when no one knows where you. You could of have get hurt" said Astrid

"and anyone one would be able to help you" said Ruffnut

"Yeah, and who would help us with the dragons?" said Tuffnut

"It's that what it's all about?! The damn dragons who can't even be loyal enough?!" Hiccup finally exploded "Well, I should'a have known! Of course it was the dragons! Why else would the village who used made fun of me start worrying for me all of a sudden?! Even my own father thought I was a disappointing and after I defeat the Red Death WITHOUT ANYONE'S HELP he starts caring! I WISH I HAD KILL TOOTHLESS WHEN I FOUND HIM IN THE WOODS!".

He regretted those words as soon as the came out of his lips. Toothless may have sided with Stoick in this, but he was his first and best friend. Why on Midgard would he said all that? But he knew deep down that the problem wasn't not flying at night, at least not alone, Odin, not even that he had taken the saddle. It was quite simply, actually, he was still _"very much hurt" _by all those years of being made fun of, and specially hurt by his father's mean words:

_"You're not a viking...You're not my son..."_

The other teens were in too much shock to say a thing for a few awkward moments, in which they stared into space, open mouthed and thinking Loki had played a prank with their ears; while Hiccup was glaring at them, breathing heavily while wearing a guilty look in his forest-green eyes.

Finally the silence broke by a off-key voice singing: _"I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face. I'm a viking through and through!"_

"_Oh, Gobber, couldn't you find a worst moment to rest from the will-smith shop? thinking about it, why would anyone rest from melt and sharp metal by taking a hike at the woods?" _Hiccup thought.

Suddenly it hit him. Hiccup face-palmed himself, it was so obvious now.

"That's it! I'll just make another saddle!". The statement quickly changed his mood as he headed to the will-smith shop, while Gobber was sightly enjoying his hike.

And he run off before anyone in there could stop him nor figure out what he was gonna do.

* * *

**Hey, guys. It's been a while.**

**I wasn't gonna update today, but I read the reviews asking me to update soon, so I vowed myself I would. And here it is.**

**Please review and let me know if you have an idea for the story or my writing.**

**Hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone!**

**Firstly, yes, I do read the reviews. I enjoy them and can actually get some ideas from them ;)**

**So, if you have an idea or a comment, review or PM me.**

**I also happened to read a message saying the story was getting too OOC (Out Of Character), so if you think the same, please tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Hiccup ran as fast as he could, which is difficult if you have a metallic leg, to the will-smith shop. The closer he got the slower he ran, he needed to look casual, so anyone would find anything outta common and inform Stoick.

Several minutes later Hiccup found himself in front of the old shop where he had spend most of his childhood, as the other kids wouldn't play with him. Slowly walking towards the door, holding his excitement and trying really hard not to make noise with his left leg (and failing miserably), Hiccup entered the wooden building. The moment he stepped inside it, his excitement grew bigger and bigger, because although he had done things behind everyone's backs and have even break the law, this time was, somehow, different.

He took the tail-fin and saddle drawings out and approached to take some things he'd need to work with, and so he did.

About an hour later, Hiccup had half the work done, and as Gobber would return soon, he'd have to continue tomorrow, but it didn't mean he wouldn't have to face his father again that night. So, he hid his secret project and started walking towards the forest, though now he couldn't go to the cove, it'd be too obvious, and he really didn't feel like going back anytime soon.

* * *

_At the village..._

Gobber was happily walking back to his dear shop, when he noticed a rather large, red-headed man standing anxiously in front of it.

"What's troubling you now, Stoick?" asked Gobber after a tired sigh.

"Hey, Gobber. Have you seen Hiccup?" asked the worried parent.

"Not really, but I'm almost positive he was here."

"How'd you know?" said a confused chief.

"Smells like him being here less than half an hour ago." said Gobber almost proudly of his skills.

"How do you do th...doesn't matter right now. What would he be doing here?"

"The lad's been here a lot, he even has a room for his own 'projects'. I'll look for some hints in there." answered the blond man as he walked towards a small door, Stoick following.

This place was defiantly something Stoick the Vast has never seen in his whole life. It was a little wooden room, and by small I mean both men could barely be stand without their heads touching the ceiling. The walls were covered with so many drawings of odd machines and, of course, Toothless, you'd never believe there were walls at all.

_So, Hiccup did all of 'this'_...thought Stoick... _Seems like I know him less than I thought.__  
_

_"_Look, Stoick, here!"said Gobber handing him what looked like an almost-finished saddle.

"_This is going to be a long day" _with that thought, the larger man left the will-smith shop holding the almost-finished-saddle, already planning what to tell his son later that day.

* * *

**So this was a short chapter because I didn't have too much time to write.**

**Guess this'll do meanwhile I find myself a little more writing-time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey, guys**

**So here's what we've all been waiting for:**

* * *

Dark orange and light pink started to color the skies around the small Island of Berk, when a red-headed man could be seen walking back home, not a happy expression on his face, though.

He forced himself to enter to his house as he looked back, wishing his son wouldn't be mad enough to not come back.

For his own astonishing, when he stepped in he heard a low breathing coming from upstairs. Stoick the Vast made his way carefully to his son's bedroom to find a sleeping Hiccup with no dragon on the sight.

Perhaps the Chief wasn't the smartest person in the village, but he wasn't stupid either. The moment he heard his son's respiration, he knew the boy's plan: He had came when he was out looking for him and went straight to sleep, so there would be an excuse to avoid the topic.

Stoick didn't want to have that talk either, but it was necessary, and was the first step to make up for 14 years of not being "actually" there.

After thinking it over, he woke up his skinny son.

Hiccup Haddock woke up with a start.

"Son, it's time you and I settle things up." his voice was firm and left no room for arguments. He couldn't let his child he was doubtful.

Hiccup, who have already cooled down, was no longer angry, but embarrassed and guilty, now that he had realized how silly and childish he had behaved.

"yeah...Dad, I...I'm sorry about...you know...what I said about...um...what I said earlier." said the young one looking down.

"Don't be, son. It was true." _Loki, this is going to be a long night_ thought Stoick. "But I...We are going to change that. So let's go downstairs and talk about...earlier."

All the teen did was nod.

* * *

"so..." Started Hiccup wanting 'this' to be over as soon as possible. The fact his father was just looking at him in an awkward silence, while sitting in the 'dinning room' of the house, didn't help.

"so..." He tried again, given the last attempt was either ignored nor unheard.

Hiccup was about to make another "so..." try, but was cut off before emitting a sound.

"Son, we need to talk. you know that, right?" the boy nodded. "I mean, you do know we _need _to talk?" said the man making an emphasizing the "need".

"yeah..."answered Hiccup awkwardly. "...about that... I'm sorry"

"Me too." Stoick was deciding how to make the next move, how to make his son talk truthfully. Then it hit him. "What are you sorry for, son?"

As expected, Hiccup was taken back, lost for words.

"Well...I-I...I'm sorry for...for saying...um...what I said...earlier." he now was helplessly looking at his father in a 'Please-don't-ask' look, holding his hand at the back of his head and messing his hair.

Stoick expected that reaction, and yet, here he was letting a frustrated sigh out and looking at the table.

"Hiccup...I'm not angry at you for what you said...earlier...It was true. But I am angry for you risking your life." he left the words sink in.

The poor boy was too embarrassed about everything he said and did that he didn't dare to argue.

"I am really sorry about not being there the way I should have been all those years. I'm sorry you didn't...couldn't trust me when you had a problem. Especially with the whole dragon issue." This is when Hiccup finally looks up, looking a little confuse at this new information. "I am sorry I never listened. And you'll never know how sorry I am for not being a father for you. At least not the one you needed." At this, the teen looked down again, sightly ashamed about making his dad feeling that way, but the man held his chin with his hand, so they'd make eye contact.

Hiccup could see no more than sincerity and concern in his father's eyes.

"Son, the day you were born I vowed myself I would protect you with my life, that's why I didn't want you out at the raids. But clearly that was not the way." the man made a little pause to regain courage "I'm sorry, I can't change what happened. But now, I'm gonna make up for all those years and be the parent you deserve."

How many times hadn't Hiccup dreamed about this? And how impossible it looked back then? And now it was happening! It was real! But...now he didn't feel he needed it anymore, maybe not even wanted it. He was not _that_ far away from being a man, he knew how to take care of himself, he had done things no viking would have dare to do. So what was he supposed to do when his childhood's most desperate dream came true only when he wasn't a child anymore?

"Thanks, dad...I guess...But I'm not a child anymore, I can look after myself...There is no need of you doing this..."

"No, son. There **is** need to do this. You're not a man yet, and I'm the adult, and as one it's my job to look after you."

The teen opened his mouth to voice his thoughts but was cut off, again.

"either you want it or not." when he used his 'no-nonsense' voice you knew it was serious and there was no case in arguing. "And while I'm in charge I won't let you go and risk your life by flying alone at night with nobody knowing."

"But I wasn't-" and so he was cut off yet again.

"Son, maybe you don't understand the risks, but my job is making you understand them. And from now on I'm taking my job seriously."

"But I don't need-"

"Yes, you do" Stoick was keeping his temper in check but after all he was a viking, so he slammed his hand in the table and calmed himself down again. He was willing to listen to his son , but these were things he couldn't discuss, they were necessary. "With that clear, I'd say it's your turn to speak."

This was new. Hiccup never thought his father would actually be willing to listen to him. Maybe 'this' wasn't so bad after all.

Wide-eyed Hiccup began "Well...um...I can talk about anything, right?" a nod was given "right...um...well, I...Were you ever proud of me?...you know, before the Red death...before the kill ring?" As soon as the words left his lips his eyes closed dreading the response.

For the first time in his life, Stoick the Vast was lost for words. It's true, he wasn't too happy about his son in the past, and he wouldn't start his new relationship with him by lying.

"I wasn't exactly...you'll see...I" he was still looking for the right words but wasn't given a lot of time to think.

"It's fine, dad...I probably would'a have been disappointed, too." Hiccup had only started to talk when his large father approached and kneeled holding his son's shoulders.

"Hiccup. I want you to have something very clear. I was NEVER disappointed about you, and I NEVER will. understood?"

His answer was a thankful nod.

"It's true I wasn't very fond of you, but that's because I was a fool, too blind to see what I had. I have an amazing drawer, a great black-smith, a brave dragon rider, and I'm sure there are a million more things I still don't know, but I'd like to learn...if you let me."

Now there were tears in the younger one's eyes. This was the first time his father had said something like that.

"sure, dad" said Hiccup holding back his tear (AN: hey! he's still a male teen with raw vikingness).

"Thanks, son. I love you, and am proud of you" Stoick got up and hug his son as if it was the last he'd be able to.

"I love you, too, dad."

And so, they spent the next few hours talking about their worries, the past, the future, etc.

* * *

It was getting late, and there was still an issue to deal with.

"Hiccup?"

"yes, dad?"

"there's still one more thing we need to talk about."

_oh oh_ thought Hiccup "yeah, you'll see... Toothless and I... Hey, have you seen Toothless? It's getting late...I better go and look for him."

"Not so fast, son. You do know what you did was wrong, am I right?"

"yeah" this was still confusing and new for Hiccup.

"Do you mind tell me exactly why?"

"...um...b-because... because I put myself in danger?" answered Hiccup with his sheepish smile.

"and how come you did that?"

"...um...it was dark...anyone knew where I was...?"

Hiccup was still uncertain about the replay he gave, but the Chief was not worried, he'd convince him in time.

"Right. And what did I tell you not to do after you got caught?"

Hiccup paled, did hi know...?

"...um...not to...fly?"

"exactly. And mind to tell me what is this?" asked Stoick as he took out the saddle Hiccup had been making.

"...I-I...I can explain!" _great, just great! _thought wide-eyed Hiccup.

"oh, yes? Were you trying to disobey me about flying, when I clearly told you not to?" his voice was firm but not angry, not that Hiccup had noticed, anyways.

"yes" Hiccup looked down, what use had lying when he just discovered it?

"I was going to give you back the other saddle after our 'talk', but given this, I'll take both for a month"

"Wha-...No!...Toothless need to fly, and a-" the chief held a hand to silence him.

"don't worry. I'll fly Toothless for the next month. And don't even think about going near the black-smith shop, you know? Don't even think about leaving this house without me until I give you the saddle back."

There were really no words Hiccup could use right now, he didn't know how to react. Well, maybe 'this' part is what the other teens complained so much about. Oh, well, meanwhile his father would tell him he loved him and was proud, not flying for a while couldn't be so bad, right?

* * *

**So... that was all.**

**hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the late update.**

**I don't think I'll continue this story (I'd only ruin it).**

**It was good for me to write this story, at least for me. It represents the relationship I have (Stoick at the movie) and the one I would'a have like to have (this story) with my father, but we've hurt and ignored each other too much to ever have a "nice" relationship.**

**But life goes on.**

**Hope you have a brilliant day/night.**

**Nightshadow28**

**P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue...**

A month passed by and the 'night flight' incident went forgotten, but not the outcome.

It's true, the incident didn't change the world nor the village (unlike the boy-tamed-a-dragon one) but it change a family's world.

A month ago, father and son would have awkward, short chats; now, they voice out their likes, experiences, ideas and, occasionally, feelings. Yes, they were so much more comfortable with each other's presence.

However, this day was a especial day for the duo, given that this was the day after Hiccup's grounding ended. It meant the new relationship between Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligans, and his son, Hiccup, was going to give another big step.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"Can I have Toothless's saddle back now?"

The large man chuckled a bit, this was amusing, and secretly he was enjoying teasing his son, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Son, calm down. It's only 8 in the morning. Now, finish your breakfast." Watching his son's small frown, Stoick couldn't help thinking _This is so fun! I should'a have done it years ago...Maybe later I'll tease him talking about when he was a baby, in front of the other kids._ So, the red-headed man struggled to keep a straight face after that thought.

Ten minutes passed and Hiccup was trying his best to control his desire of flying with his dragon. Not that Toothless's whining were helping.

"Dad?"

After allowing himself a small laugh, the older man said "Alright, son. Wait here." and then walked into his own room.

Another whine made its way from Toothless.

"I know, bud. I really wanna go now, but we can't without the saddle- And don't look at me those eyes! You know I can do nothing about it!" whispered Hiccup.

As soon as he was over talking with the dragon, his father made his way into the dinning room. Then put the saddle on the empty spot of the table and said.

"There you go. See? A month wasn't too bad." teased Stoick.

"Talk for yourself" mock-complained Hiccup. "So...See you later,dad."

"Be careful. And don't forget to be at home before dawn." said the father wearing a small smile, though almost yelling the last as his son rushed outside the house followed by the beast.

"Don't worry. Won't forget." yelled back Hiccup without taking his gaze from the beautiful sky he hadn't been at in weeks.

He put the saddle on Toothless and took off beneath the clouds.

Definitely their relationship changed for good and, as it looks like, they're enjoying it.

It's going to take a long time to put behind them those dreadful years, but Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III never again used the 'you're not a viking...you're not my son' argument nor any other event before it.

In certain way the month of grounding wasn't exactly a punishment, it served them both as a father-son bonding time, in which they grew fonder of each other and, why not?, their love grew as well.

Now, more than ever, they have a better future awaiting for them, not that they didn't have it before, but now, they can see it.

* * *

**Well, this is farewell.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story that came to me as a dream. Feel free to take the main idea or some event in it to make your own story. **

**Wishing all of you the best.**

**Nightshadow28**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
